doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carlos Becerril
) |familiares = Laura Becerril (hija) Víctor Mares (cuñado) Víctor Mares, Jr. (sobrino) Lydia Areli Mares (sobrina) María Becerril (hermana) Enrique Garduza (yerno) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} right|thumb thumb|230px|right|Carlos Becerril doblando thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right Carlos Becerril (nacido en 1933) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, hermano de la también actriz María Becerril, por lo tanto, cuñado de Víctor Mares, tío de Víctor Mares Jr. y Lydia Areli Mares y es padre de la actriz Laura Becerril. Conocido por haber sido la voz del sargento Saunders en la serie de los años 60 Combate y cientos de personajes más a través de más de 5 decádas de trabajo ininterrumpido. Comenzo su carrera como actor trabajando para el cine, el teatro y la televisión, en esta última haciendo telenovelas y programas diversos en la decáda de los 60. Pero su talento natural para encarnar diversos personajes de voz lo hizo recalar en esta profesión en donde ha destacado nítidamente, es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la época dorada del doblaje mexicano, iniciados a mediados de los años 50. Ha trabajado en todas las compañías y empresas más importantes de México. Filmografía Películas Dustin Hoffman * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) - Bernie Focker * Me parece conocido (2009) - Él mismo * La última oportunidad (2008) - Harvey Shine * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Edward Magorium * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Pr. Jules Hilbert * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) - Bernard Fornica * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) - Charles Frohman * Tribunal en fuga (2003) - Wendell Rohr * La vida continúa (2002) - Ben Floss * Los hijos de la calle (1996/Doblaje original) - Danny Snyder * Epidemia (1995) Coronel - Sam Daniels * Héroe accidental (1992) - Bernie LaPlant * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Dutch Schultz * Negocios de familia (1989) - Vito McMullen * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) - Insertos * Rain Man (1988) - Raymond Babbit (Redoblaje) * Tootsie (1982) - Michael/Dorothy (Redoblaje) * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Ted Kramer Robert De Niro * Una familia peligrosa (2013) - Fred Blake / Giovanni Lanzonni * Temporada para matar (2013) - Benjamin Ford * The Big Wedding (2013) - Don Griffin * Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Pat Solitano Sr. * Nacidos para matar (2011) - Hunter * Stone (2010) - Jack Mabry * Hombres de honor (2000) - Chief 'Billy' Sunday * Analízame (1999) - Paul Vitti * Jackie Brown (1997) (Redoblaje) - Louis Gara * Stanley & Iris (1990) - Stanley Everett Cox * No somos ángeles (1989) We're No Angels - Ned * El francotirador (1978) - Michael "Mike" Vronsky * New York, New York (1977) - Jimmy Doyle Richard Gere *Proyecto 43 (2013) - El Jefe *Misión secreta (2011) - Paul Shepherdson * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) - Parker Wilson * Palabras mágicas (2005) - Saul * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) - John Klein * Infidelidad (2002) - Edward Sumner * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) - Will Keane * El Chacal (1997) - Declan Mulqueen * Sommersby: El regreso de un extraño (1993) - John Robert/Jack Sommersby * Final Analysis (1992) - Dr. Isaac Barr * Mujer bonita (1990) - Edward Lewis * Sin aliento (1983 - Jesse Lujack * Gigoló americano (1980) - Julian Robert Redford * Una vida sin terminar (2005) - Einar Gilkyson * Secretos de un secuestro (2004) - Wayne Hayes * Juego de espías (2001) - Nathan Muir * El señor de los caballos (1998) - Tom Booker * Algo muy personal (1996) - Warren Justice * Una propuesta indecente (1993) - John Gage * Sneakers (1992) - Martin Marty Bishop * África mía (1985) - Dennis Finch Hatton * El jinete eléctrico (1979) - Sonny Gabriel Byrne * Vikings (2013) - Earl Haraldson * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) - Cap. Marcus Duvall (1ra versión) * Barco fantasma (2002) - Cap. Sean Murphy * El día final (1999) - Satanás (segunda versión) * Estigma (1999) - Padre Andrew Kiernan * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - D'Artagnan * El gran escándalo (1997) - Lionel Powers * La asesina (1993) - Bob Mel Gibson *Capturen al gringo (2012) - Conductor *El rescate (1996) - Tom Mullen *Maverick (1994) - Bret Maverick *El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Justin McLeod (Redoblaje) *Eternamente joven (1992) - Capitán Daniel McCormick (segunda versión) *Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Rick Jarmin (Doblaje original) *El motín de Bounty (1984) - Fletcher Christian *Mad Max 2 (1981) - Mad Max Rockatansky (Redoblaje) Al Pacino *Stand Up Guys (2012) - Val *El hijo de nadie (2011) - Detective Charles Stanford * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Shylock * El Informante (1999) - Lowell Bergman * La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - John Pappas * Perfume de mujer (1992) - Coronel Slade * Encrucijadas (1980) - Steve Burns Michael Douglas * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) - Gordon Gekko * Solitary Man (2009) - Ben * El rey de California (2007) - Charlie * El centinela (2006) - Pete Garrison * Mi suegro es un espía (2003) - Steve Tobias (Redoblaje) * Ni una palabra (2001) - Dr. Nathan Conrad Martin Sheen * Echelon Conspiracy (2009) - Raymond Burke * Love Happens (2009) - Suegro de Burke * Háblame (2007) - E.G. Sonderling * Aguas hostiles (1997) - Aurora Skipper * Mi querido presidente (1995) - A.J. MacInerney * Presunto culpable (1991) - Harold Hohne Patrick Swayze * Powder Blue (2009) - Velvet Larry * Donnie Darko (2001) - Jim Cunningham * El dragón verde (2001) - Sargento Jim Lance * Reinas o reyes (1995) - Vida Bohemia * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Sam Peter O'Toole *Pintando la Navidad (2008) - Glen * Rock My World (2002) - Lord Foxley * El final del programa (2002) - J.J. Curtis * El hombre de La Mancha (1972) - Don Quijote de la Mancha * Cómo robar un millón (1966) - Simon Dermott Bill Nighy *Página 8 (2011) - Johnny Worricker *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010) - Rufus Scrimgeour (sólo trailer) *Notas de un escándalo (2006) - Richard Hart *Underworld (2003) - Viktor (Redoblaje) Stephen Rea * Control (2004) - Dr. Arlo Penner * Miedo.punto.com (2002) - Dr. Alistar Pratt (1ra versión) * Viviendo al límite (2001) - Dr. Figur * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Santiago (Doblaje original) Ed Harris * Me llaman Radio (2003) Radio - Ent. Harold Jones * Pollock (2000) - Jackson Pollock * Nixon (1995) - E. Howard Hunt * Causa justa (1995) - Blair Sullivan Kevin Kline * Lección de honor (2002) - William Hundert * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Vince McCain / Rod McCain * Beso francés (1995) - Luc (Redoblaje) * Presidente por un día (1993) - Dave Kovic/Presidente Bill (Doblaje original) Warren Beatty * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) - Porter Stoddard * Cita de amor (1994) - Mike Gambril * Reds (1981) - John Reed * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) - Clyde Barrow Burgess Meredith * Rocky V (1990) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (1982) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (1979) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky (1976) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) Bryan Cranston *Larry Crowne (2011) - Dean Tainot *Pequeña Miss Sunshine (2006) - Stan Grossman *Vacaciones en familia (2003) - Woodrow Snider Anthony Hopkins * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) - Alfie Shepridge * Atajo hacia la felicidad (2004) - Daniel Webster * La piel del deseo (2003) - Coleman Silk (Redoblaje) Danny DeVito * Un hogar de cabeza (2009) - Cathkart * La apuesta perfecta (2006) Even Money - Walter * Dúplex (2003) - Narrador (Redoblaje) Christopher McDonald *La casa de las conejitas (2008) - Decano Simmons *Déjenselo a Beaver (1997) - Ward Cleaver *Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Donald Krupp Fred Willard *Una loca película épica (2007) - Aslo *No es otra tonta película de amor (2006) - Bernie Funkyerdoder *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Harold Flaherty William H. Macy * Gracias por fumar (2006) - Senador Ortolan Finistirre * Hombres misteriosos (1999) - El Paleador/Eddie * Oleanna (1994) - John Dennis Quaid * El día después de mañana (2004) - Jack Hall * Lejos del cielo (2002) - Frank Whitaker * El poder del amor(1995) - Eddy Bichon Kevin Costner * Pacto de justicia (2003) - Charley Waite * 13 días (2000) - Kenny O'Donnell * La guerra (1994) - Stephen Simmons Tom Berenger * El Francotirador 2 (2002) - Thomas Beckett * D-Tox (2002) - Hank * El sustituto (1996) - Jonathan Shale/Mr. James Smith Bruce Willis * En defensa del honor (2002) - Cnel. William A. McNamara * Nuestro amor (1999) - Ben Jordan * La muerte le sienta bien (1992) - Dr. Ernest Menville Robin Williams * Más allá de los sueños (1998) - Chris Nielsen * Un simple mortal (1993) - Héctor * Pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Perry Richard Dreyfuss * Testigo silencioso (1994) - Jake Rainer * Cuenta conmigo (1986) - El escritor * Tiburón (1975) - Matt Hooper (Redoblaje) Clint Eastwood * Impacto fulminante (1983) - Harry Callahan * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970 - redoblaje) - Hogan * La marca de la horca (1968) - Alguacil Jed Cooper Glenn Ford *Milagro por un día (1961) - Dave the Dude * Cimarrón (1960) - Yancey Cimarron Cravat (Redoblaje) * El pistolero invencible (1956) - George Kelby Jr./George Temple William Sadler * Machete Kills (2013) - Sheriff Doakes * Bosque sangriento (2009) - Wilson Concannon John Hurt * Machete Kills (2013) - Mayordomo * Monolith (1993) - Villano David Eigenberg *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Steve Brady *Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Steve Brady Aidan Quinn *Jonah Hex (2010) - Presidente Grant * Benny & Joon (1993) - Benjamin Benny ''Pearl [[Ken Davitian|'Ken Davitian']] * Una loca película de Esparta (2008) - Xerxes * Borat (2007) - Asamat Bagatov 'Jeroen Krabbé' * El transportador 3 (2008) - Leonid Vasilev * Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Anton Felix Schindler 'Tom Wilkinson' * Michael Clayton (2007) - Arthur Edens * Oscar Wilde (1997) - Marqués de Queensberry 'Andy Garcia' *Asuntos de familia (2007) - Vince Rizzo *Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) - Michael Green 'Sasson Gabai' * La visita de la banda (2007) - Coronel Tawfig Zacharya * Rambo III (1989) - Mousa 'Robert Carradine' *Supercross (2005) - Clay Sparks * Traviesos Guerreros (1998) - Zack Hadley 'Bruce Davison' * Touched (2005) - Robert Davis * Misión recontraespionaje (1985) - Ruby 'Tomas Arana' * La supremacía Bourne (2004) - Martin Marshall * El guardaespaldas (1992) - Greg Portman 'Sam Neill' * Wimbledon (2004) - Dennis Bradbury * Kane & Abel (1985) - William Lowell Kane 'Christopher Walken' * El tesoro del Amazonas (2003) - Cornelius Bernard Hatcher (Redoblaje) * El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) - Bobby Cahn 'Ralph Fiennes' * Spider (2002) - Spider * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Charles Van Doren 'Kurt Russell' *El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) - Sto./Tte. Eldon Perry *Marea de fuego (1991) - Stephen McCaffrey (Redoblaje) 'Tim Allen' * Super papá (2001) - Joe Scheffer * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) - Brad Sexton 'Ian Holm' * Desde el infierno (2001) - Jack El Destripador * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Capitán Phillippe D'Arnot (Redoblaje) 'Gene Hackman' * Detrás de las líneas enemigas (2001) - Leslie Reigart * Contacto en Francia II (1975) (Redoblaje) - Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle 'Craig T. Nelson' * Sociedad secreta (2000) - Litten Mandrake * Si las paredes hablaran (1996) - Jim Harris 'Gary Cole' * Enredos de oficina (1999) - Bill Lumbergh * La tribu Brady (1995) - Mike Brady 'Alec Baldwin' * La confesión (1999) - Roy Bleakie * La huida (1994) - Carter ''Doc McCoy (Doblaje original) Robert Urich * Viaje al peligro (1999) - Glen Lucky Singer * Fe ciega (1990) - Rob Marshall Phil Hartman * Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Phil Fimple * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - El Presidente David Strathairn * El gran Simon (1998) - Rev. Russell * El río salvaje (1994) - Tom James Eckhouse *Las cosas que importan (1998) - Abogado *Junior (1994) - Ned Sneller Bill Pullman * Efecto Zero (1998) - Daryl Zero * Malicia (1993) - Andy Safian Jeff Goldblum * Tele-Gurú (1998) - Ricky Hayman * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Jack Bellicec Alan Alda * Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Jordan * Crímenes y pecados (1989) - Lester William Forsythe * Gotti (1996) - Sammy Gravano * Un asalto frustrado (1995) - Sid Dunleavy Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) - Bill Harding * Apolo 13 (1995) - Fred Haise Willem Dafoe * El paciente inglés (1996) - David Caravaggio *El vuelo del Intruso (1991) - Comandante Virgil Cole Harrison Ford * Peligro inminente (1994) - Jack Ryan * La fuerza de la verdad (1991) - Henry Turner William Shatner * Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) - Capitán James T. Kirk * Star Trek: La película (1979) - Capitán James T. Kirk Patrick Bergin * Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) - Sir Robert Hode / Robin Hood * Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Martin Burney Walter Koenig * Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) - Chekov * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Chekov Mikhail Baryshnikov * Company Business (1991) - Pyotr Ivanovich Grushenko * Sol de medianoche (1985) - Nikolai Kolya Rodchenko John Saxon * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Sr. Thompson * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Donald Thompson Anthony Perkins * Psicosis II (1983) - Norman Bates * Psicosis (1960) - Norman Bates Peter Sellers * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Inspector Jacques Clouseau * Casino Royale (1966) - Evelyn Tremble / James Bond 007 Paul Newman * El golpe (1973) - Henry Gondorff * La gata sobre el tejado caliente (1958) - Brick Pollitt James Donald * La sombra de un gigante (1966) - Mayor Safi * Los Vikingos (1958) - Egbert Elvis Presley * Viva Las Vegas (1964) - Lucky Jackson * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Vince Everet James Stewart * El precio de un hombre (1953) - Howard Kemp * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - George Bailey Otros * El robo más grande de la historia (2013) - Tommy Potamitis (Paul Ben-Victor) y Presentación * Un atrevido Don Juan (2013) - Jon Martello Sr. (Tony Danza) y Presentación * El redentor (2013) - Voces adicionales * Encadenado (2012) - Sr. Fittler (Troy Skog) y Presentación * La visita del rey (2012) - Franklin D. Roosevelt (Bill Murray) * Fuego con fuego (2012) - Harold Gethers (Richard Schiff) * Anna Karenina (2012) - Matvey (Eric MacLennan), Insertos y Voces adicionales * Habemus Papam (2011) - Cardenal Melville / El Papa (Michel Piccoli) * Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Jack Corbett (Treat Williams) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Roger Smith (Philip Jackson), Narración * Honey 2 (2011) - Sr. Kapoor (Gerry Bednob) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) - Bobby Taylor * Medianoche en París (2011) - Pablo Picasso (Marcial Di Fonzo Bo) * Seeking Justice (2011) - Teniente Durgan (Xander Berkeley) (1a y 3a versión) * The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - Cecil Dobbs (Bob Gunton) * Kill the Irishman (2011) - Frank Brancato (Vinny Vella) * El guardaespaldas 2 (2010) - Gant (Ray Winstone) e Insertos * Los románticos (2010) - Reverendo Bartlett (Warrent F. McKnight) * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos (2010) - Archivald (Ron Crawford) * Los mellizos (2010) - Voces adicionales * El discurso del rey (2010) - Lionel Logue (Geoffrey Rush) * Buried (2010) - El secuestrador (José Luis García Pérez) * Terapia sexual de grupo (2010) - Burton (Henry Winkler) *Enamorado de un sueño (2010) - Padre Rohn (James Karen) * Lágrimas de felicidad (2009) - Joe (Rip Torn) * Buscando a Jackie Chan (2009) - Abuelo paterno (Zhang Yong-Shou) / Presentación * Los secretos del poder (2009) - Dominic Foy (Jason Bateman) * Mi nombre es John Lennon (2009) - Tío George (David Threlfall) * La celda 2 (2009) - Kassel (Michael Flynn) * El coleccionista (2009) - Larry (William Prael) * Night Train (2009) - Voces adicionales * Mi segunda vez (2009) - Harry Finklenstein (Art Garfunkel) * Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Peter (Zoltan Buduc) * Stay Cool (2009) - Director Marshall (Chevy Chase) * Retorno a Brideshead (2008) - Lord Marchmain (Michael Gambon) * Crimen encubierto (2008) - Charles Greenborne (Michael Murphy) * The Man Who Came Back (2008) - Caleb (Richard Jackson) * Céline (2008) - Adhemar Dion (Peter MacNeill) * Two Lovers (2008) - Michael Cohen (Bob Ari) * Joshua - Joe Caim (Tom Bloom) (2007) * Háblame - Insertos y narración (2007) * Un verano para toda la vida (2007) - Narración * Arn: El caballero templario (2007) - Padre Henry (Simon Callow) * Waitress (2007) - Cal (Lew Temple) * Exterminio 2 (2007) - Geoff (Garfield Morgan) * Los creyentes (2007) - IO (Erik Passoja), Narración * Sentencia de muerte (2007) - Michael Barring (Yorgo Constantine) *Reno 911! (2007) - Jeff Spoder (Patton Oswalt) e insertos * In the Valley of Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield (Tommy Lee Jones) * El despertar del diablo 2 (2007) - Coronel Redding (Jeff Kober) * El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) - Pop (Ed Lauter) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) - Bedlam / Barry (Eddie Izzard) * Masacre en el bosque (2006) - Bill (Leonard Fenton) * La fuente de la vida (2006) - Gran Inquisidor Silecio (Stephen McHattie) * El último regalo (2006) - Howard Red Stevens (James Garner) * María Antonieta, la historia verdadera (2006) - Narrador (Charles Berling) * Forget About It (2006) - Carl Campobasso (Robert Loggia) * Guardianes del día (2006) - Geser (Vladimir Menshov) * El diablo viste a la moda (2006) - Irv Ravitz (Tibor Feldman) * El último rey de Escocia (2006) - Dr. Merrit (Adam Kotz) * Asesinato en mi casa (2006) - Stan Douglas (Daniel J. Travanti) * Los Hamilton (2006) Paul Glenn (Al Liner) e insertos * El chico de la abuela (2006) - Alex (Allen Covert) * El juego de sus vidas (2005) - Johnny Abruzzo (Mike Nussbaum) * El transportador 2 (2005) - Inspector Tarconi (François Berléand) * Cruzada (2005) - Tiberias (Jeremy Irons) * Traicionado (2005) - Raymond Karp (Joel Brooks) * Elektra (2005) - Stick (Terence Stamp) * El umbral (2005) Stay - Insertos * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) - Jeffrey (Jeremy Sheffield) * Gritando y Pataleando (2005) - Phil Weston (Will Ferrell) * Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Haziz (Shelley Malil) / Sacerdote (Loudon Wainwright) / Papá (David Koechner) * La novia de la novia (2005) - Subastador (Philip Bird) * Sr. y Sra. Smith (2005) - Dr. Wexler (William Fichtner) * Buscando un hogar (2004) - Stuart Anderson (Stuart Wilson) * Judas (2004) - Pocio Pilatos (Tim Matheson) * Muertos de risa (2004) - Comentarista en TV * Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Narrador * La intérprete (2004) The Interpreter - Phillipe (Yvan Attal) * Candidato por siempre (2004) - Morris Gutman (Wayne Robson) * Mi novia Polly (2004) - Claude (Hank Azaria) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) - Lord Marshal (Colm Feore) * Sociedad secreta 3 (2004) - Martin Brooks (Karl Pruner) * La temporada ganadora(2004) - Honus Wagner (Matthew Modine) * Kung-Fusion (2004) - Sr. Oro (Xiao Lung Ding) * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) - Taxista (Nick Hobbs) * Batas blancas (2004) - Voces adicionales * Un mono de película (2003) - J. Flick (Taylor Negron) * Un novio en apuros (2003) - Ken Cooper (James Brolin) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Henry Dashwood (Colin Firth) * Johnny English (2003) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) * Tiempo límite (2003) - Dr. Frieland (James Murtaugh) (Redoblaje) * Dúplex (2003) - Chick (James Remar) (Redoblaje) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Johnny Mo (Chia Hui Liu), Narrador * Un crimen en el futuro (2003) - Sheriff Jack Kolb (Sam Shepard) * Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) - Stephen Maturin (Paul Bettany) * Devorador de pecados (2003) - Driscoll (Peter Weller) * 44 minutos bajo fuego(2003) - Jefe de Policía (J.E. Freeman) * Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) - Jack Taggart Sr. (Ray Wise) * Soñadores (2003) - Padre (Robin Renucci) * Quicksand (2003) - Jean Pillon (Jean-Pierre Castaldi) * Identidad desconocida (2002) - Director Marshall (David Selburg) * El Rey Escorpión (2002) - Memnon (Steven Brand) * Dragón rojo (2002) - Lloyd Bowman (Ken Leung) * Camino a la perdición (2002) - Michael Sullivan (Tom Hanks) * Sentencia previa (2002) - Doctor (Peter Stormare) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) - Damian Falco (Michael Madsen) * Nunca más (2002) - Jupiter (Fred Ward) * Imperio (2002) - Hector (Carlos Leon ) * El secreto de Charlie (2002) - Charles Lambert (Stephen Dillane) * Hermano camaleón (2002) - Sr. Elias (Jack Noseworthy), Narración (J.D. Hall) * Un gran mentiroso (2002) - Sr. Shepard (Michael Bryan French) * Los primeros 20 millones (2002) - Hank (Gregory Jbara) * El pianista (2002) - Majorek (Daniel Caltagirone) * Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) - Pete Timmons K-9: P.I. (Gary Basaraba) * Invasión final (2002) - Jack (Bruce Campbell) * Asesinato a ritmo de tango (2002) - John J. (Robert Duvall) * El gurú del sexo (2002) - Tony (Steven Randazzo) / Swami Bu (Ajay Mehta) * Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) - Steve Irwin * Las manos del diablo (2001) - Sheriff Smalls (Luke Askew) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) - Duque (Richard Roxburgh) * Amor ciego (2001) - Mauricio (Jason Alexander) * La casa de cristal (2001) - Tio Jack (Chris Noth) * Super policías (2001) - Capitán O'Hagan (Brian Cox) * Las últimas órdenes (2001) - Ray (Bob Hoskins) * The Enemy (2001) - Supt. Robert Ogilvie (Roger Moore) * 3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Quigley (Thomas Haden Church) * Time Lapse (2001) - Agente La Nova (Roy Scheider) * Socios para el crimen (2000) - Gene Reardon (Rutger Hauer) * ¿No es grandiosa? (2000) - Henry Marcus (John Cleese) * Charlotte Gray (2001) - Renech (Anton Lesser) * La arena (2001) - Thimarcus (Viktor Verzhbitskiy) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) * Testigo protegido (2000) - Bobby Batton (Tom Sizemore) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) - Bob Rueland (David Duchovny) * Militia (2000) - William Fain (Frederic Forrest) * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Delmar (Tim Blake Nelson) * Divinas criaturas (2000) - Guardia del tren (Jake D'Arcy) * El oro de Ulee (1997) - Ulee Jackson (Peter Fonda) * Virus (1999) - Robert Everton (Donald Sutherland) * Voraz (1999) - Capitán John Boyd (Guy Pearce) * The Mod Squad (1999) - Billy (Josh Brolin) * Rescate explosivo (1999) - Ashton (Jérôme Pradon) * Simplemente irresistible (1999) - Jonathan Bendel (Dylan Baker) * Un toque de esperanza (1999) - Dr. Rohan (Alan Rosenberg) * La musa (1999) - Steven Phillips (Albert Brooks) * Árbol familiar (1999) - Henry Musser (Robert Forster) * Seis días, siete noches (1998) - Philliphe (Douglas Weston) * Alto riesgo (1999) - Pierre Beaumarchais (Yves Beneyton) * La historia de la familia Partridge (1999) - Insertos * El pequeño unicornio (1998) - Insertos * Mente criminal (1998) - Prof. Arthur Corvus (Mark Pellegrino) * Hitman: Asesino a sueldo (1998) - Voces diversas, Narración * El beso del cielo (1998) - Jeff (William Petersen) * Perturbados (1998) - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (Redoblaje) * Los inventores (1998) - Leonardo da Vinci (Brent Carver) * Especies II (1998) - Harry Sampas (Scott Morgan) * Un romance peligroso (1998) - Jack Foley (George Clooney) * Cocodrilo Dundee II (1998) - Luis Rico (Hechter Ubarry) * Pánico y locura en Las Vegas (1998) - Agente de renta de autos (Larry Cedar) * La vida es bella (1997) - Narracion / Insertos * La marina de McHale (1997) - Cap. Binghampton (Dean Stockwell) * El quinto elemento (1997) - Zorg (Gary Oldman) * Adictos al amor (1997) - Anton (Tchéky Karyo) * Jornada del corazón (1997) - Thomas Deblois (Stephen Lang) * Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) - Alan (David Rasche) * Rosewood: La verdadera historia (1997) - John Wright (Jon Voight) * Tiempo de matar (1996) - Jake Brigance (Matthew McConaughey) * Fenómeno (1996)- George Malley (John Travolta) (1ra versión) * Noche de Reyes (1996) - Malvolio (Nigel Hawthorne) * La esposa del predicador (1996) - Reverendo Henry Biggs (Courtney B. Vance), Narración * La cámara (1996) - Adam Hall (Chris O'Donnell) * La red (1995) - Jack Devlin (Jeremy Northam) * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Johnny (Ian Hart) * El beso de la muerte (1995) - Frank Zioli (Stanley Tucci) * Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) - Brown (Scott Sowers) * Mi familia (1995) - David Ronconi (Scott Bakula) * Cigarros (1995) - Dennis (Stephen Gevedon) * Muerte súbita (1995) - Comentarista Mike Lange * Wild Bill (1995) - Insertos * El especialista (1994) - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) (Doblaje original) / Ned Trent (James Woods) (Doblaje simultaneo) * La lotería del amor (1994) - Voces adicionales * 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) - Samuel Douglas Sr. (Alan McRae) * Lobo (1994) - Detective Wade (Brian Markinson) * El cliente (1994) - Sargento Hardy (Will Patton) * Belleza Negra (1994) (voz) - Belleza Negra (Alan Cumming) * Acoso sexual (1994) - Mark Lewyn (Dennis Miller) * Ricky Ricón (1994) - Herbert Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Armand (Antonio Banderas) (Redoblaje) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) - Bennington Cotwell (Matthew Glave) * Loca Navidad (1994) - Philip (Steve Martin) * Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Christian Hanover (Anthony Higgins) * Los Coneheads (1993) - Sr. Seedling (Michael McKean) * Jugada inocente (1993) - Fred Waitzkin (Joe Mantegna) * Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Mike Rogers (Robert Patrick) * Ethan Frome (1993) - Ethan Frome (Liam Neeson) * Nacida ayer (1993) - Paul (Don Johnson) * El último emperador (1993) - Adulto Pu Yi (John Lone) * La desaparición de Nora (1993) - Jack Fremont (Stephen Collins) * Jennifer 8 (1992) - Sgt. Freddy Ross (Lance Henriksen) * El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Insertos * The Cutting Edge (1992) - Jack Moseley (Terry O'Quinn) * Había una vez un crimen (1992) - Alfonso De La Pena (George Hamilton) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) * Traición sin límites (1993) - Billy Quayle (Richard Edson) * Mundo cool (1992) - Sparky (Michael David Lally) * Eternamente joven (1992) - Dr. John (Nicolas Surovy) (primera versión) * Romance otoñal (1992) - Jack (Bob Dishy) * Secretos (1992) - David Maltin (Tom Hallick) * El regreso a la laguna azul (1991) - Narración e insertos * Acción judicial (1991) - Neil Holbrook (Laurence Fishburne) * The Man in the Moon (1991) - Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Charles Rose (Ted Levine) * Contrato para matar (1990) - Tom Vogler (George Dickerson) * Se presume inocente (1990) - Alejandro "Sandy" Stern (Raúl Juliá) (redoblaje) * Las cosas buenas (1990) - Chandler Scott (Darrell Larson) * Hombres de respeto (1990) - Mike Battaglia (John Turturro) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Joe Weyburn (Stephen Tobolowsky) (Redoblaje) * Casi un angel (1990) - Terry Dean (Paul Hogan) * El vengador del futuro(1990) - Bob McClane (Ray Baker) * Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Mike (Michael Caine) * Las ligas mayores (1989) - Roger Dorn (Corbin Bernsen) * Pecados de guerra (1989) - Capellán (Sam Robards) * Esclavos de Nueva York (1989) - Stash (Adam Coleman Howard) * Cocecha de odio (1989) - Capitán Stolz (Jürgen Prochnow), Narrador * Un príncipe en Nueva York (1988) - Semmi / Chica fea / Morris / Reverendo Brown (Arsenio Hall) * El Regreso del Hombre Increíble (1988) - David Banner (Bill Bixby) * Infierno rojo (1988) - Det. Sgt. Art Ridzik (James Belushi) * Juegos diabólicos III (1988) - Dr. Seaton (Richard Fire) * Atracción diabólica (1988) - Dr. Williams (William Newman) * Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) - Richard Mason (Mark Blum) * Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Walter Fielding, Sr. (Douglass Watson) / Voces adicionales * Fuerza Delta (1986) - Gen. Woodbridge (Robert Vaughn) * Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Nelson (Steven Scales) * El año del dragón (1985) - Stanley White (Mickey Rourke) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Chico en fiesta (Brian Wimmer) * Carne y sangre (1985) - Cardenal (Ronald Lacey) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Coronel Yin (Soon-Teck Oh) * Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) - Mikhail Rostov (Richard Lynch) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) original * Parque Gorky (1983) - Prof. Andreev (Ian McDiarmid) * Cave In! (1983) - Ranger Gene Pearson (Dennis Cole) * Los elegidos para la gloria (1983) - Scott Carpenter (Charles Frank) * Contra Octopussy (1983) - Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) * Había una vez un crimen (1982) - Alfonso De La Pena (George Hamilton) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) - Ted Striker (Robert Hays) * Ivanhoe (1982) - Athelstone (Michael Gothard) * El Diablo y Max Devlin (1981) - Ministro * Estados Alterados (1980) - Arthur Rosenberg (Bob Balaban) * Norma Rae (1979) - Reuben Warshosk (Ron Leibman) * La noche del vampiro (1979) - Mike Ryerson (Geoffrey Lewis) * Dos pícaros con suerte (1979) - Cledus Snow (Jerry Reed) * Damien: La profecía II (1978) - Paul Buher (Robert Foxworth) * F.I.S.T. (1978) - Babe Milano (Tony Lo Bianco) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (1977) - Johnson (James Reynolds) * El abismo (1977) - David Sanders (Nick Nolte) * MacArthur: El general rebelde (1977) - Gral. Douglas MacArthur (Gregory Peck) * El expreso a Chicago (1976) - George Caldwell (Gene Wilder) * Poder que mata (1976) - Voz en la televisión en la última escena * Contacto en Francia II (1975) original - Henri Barthélémy (Bernard Fresson) * El show de terror de Rocky (1975) - Riff Raff (Richard O'Brien) * La vida íntima de un estudiante (1973) - James T. Hart (Timothy Bottoms) * El policía que ríe (1973) - Inspector Leo Larsen (Bruce Dern) * Amarga pesadilla (1972) - Drew (Ronny Cox) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) - Cornelius (Roddy McDowall) * La pandilla salvaje (1969) - Lyle Gorch (Warren Oates) * Midnight Cowboy (1969) - Towny (Barnard Hughes) * Barbarella (1968) - Dildano (David Hemmings) * Entre monos te veas (1967) - Hank Dussard (Dean Jones) * Adivina quién viene a cenar (1967) - Peter (Tom Heaton), Delivery Boy (Skip Martin) * La danza de los vampiros (1967) - Alfred (Roman Polanski) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Cabo Hartmann (Tom Courtenay) * La leyenda del indomable (1967) - Gambler (Wayne Rogers) * La fierecilla domada (1967) - Lucentio (Michael York) * Odio por odio (1967) - James Cooper (John Ireland) * Pistolero (1967) - Lot McGuire (Chad Everett) * Planeta sangriento(1966) - Paul Grant (Dennis Hopper) * Batman (1966) - El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * El agente secreto Derek Flint (1966) - Doctor Schneider (Benson Fong) * ¿Quién le teme a Virginia Woolf? (1966) - Nick (George Segal) * Fui un ladrón(1965) - Eddie (Alain Delon) * El vuelo del Fénix (1965) - Lew Moran (Richard Attenborough) * Viaje al planeta prehistórico (1965) - Joven # 1 en radio * Robin de Chicago (1964) - Guy Gisborne (Peter Falk) * Zorba el griego (1964) - Mimithos (Sotiris Moustakas) * París, tú y yo (1964) - Richard Benson (William Holden) * El gran escape (1963) - Comandante Eric Ashley-Pitt (David McCallum) * 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) - Kronsteen (Vladek Sheybal) (primer doblaje) * La Pantera Rosa (1963) - Presentación / Insertos * Días de vino y rosas (1962) - Joe Clay (Jack Lemmon) * La conquista del oeste (1962) - Zeb Rawllings (George Peppard) * Amor sin barreras (1961) - Bernardo (George Chakiris) * Atlántida: El continente perdido (1961) - Demetrios (Sal Ponti) * The Horror of Dracula (1958) - Arthur Holmwood (Michael Gough) * Tren a Yuma (1957) - Charlie Prince (Richard Jaeckel) * Rebelde sin causa (1955) - Jim Stark (James Dean) * Más allá de la Tierra (1955) - Steve Carlson (Russell Johnson) * Ellos y ellas (1955) - Nathan Detroit (Frank Sinatra) * Dial M for murder(1954) - Mark Halliday (Robert Cummings) * El mundo en peligro (1954)- Robert Graham (James Arness) * Fuego verde (1954) - Donald Knowland (John Ericson) * El manto sagrado (1953) - Calígula (Jay Robinson) * Como atrapar a un millonario (1953) - Tom Brookman (Cameron Mitchell) * El hundimiento del Titanic (1953) - George Healey (Richard Basehart * Ivanhoe (1952) - Voces adicionales * La malvada (1950) - Bill Simpson (Gary Merrill) * Río Grande (1950) - Voces adicionales * El padre de la novia (1950) - Ben Banks (Tom Irish) * La linda dictadora (1949) - Eddie O'Brien (Gene Kelly) * La casa de Drácula (1945) - Conde Drácula (John Carradine * El profanador de tumbas (1945) - Joseph (Bela Lugosi) ? * Buffalo Bill (1944) - Jefe Mano amarilla (Anthony Quinn) * Doble indemnización (1944) - Sr. Dietrichson (Tom Power) * Arsénico y encaje (1944) - Dr. Einstein (Peter Lorre) * La Señora Miniver (1942) - Clem Miniver (Walter Pidgeon) * El lobo humano (1941) - Insertos * Altas sierras (1941) - Louis Mendoza (Cornel Wilde) * A lo largo del Mohawk (1939) - Adam Hartman (Ward Bond) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Espantapájaros (Ray Bolger) * Jezebel (1938) - Preston Dillard (Henry Fonda) * Florecita de loto (1936) - Tommy Randall (Robert Young) * Una noche en la ópera (1934) - Otis B. Driftwood (Groucho Marx) * Melodrama de Manhattan (1934) - Señor Coates (John Marston) * La novia de Frankenstein (1935) - Ciego ermitaño - (O.P. Heggie) * Drácula (1931) - Renfield (Dwight Frye) Películas animadas * Arthur y la guerra de los mundos (2011) - Archivald (Ron Crawford) * No hay héroe pequeño (2006) Everyone's Hero - Napoleon Cross (Robin Williams) * Cars (2006) - Chick Hicks (Michael Keaton) * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Fred y Narrador * Los supersabios (1978) - Paco Series de TV Frank Gorshin * El Gran Chaparral - Patrick Stinky Flanagan (epis. # 49, 1969) * Batman (1966-1967) - El Acertijo Martin Milner * Área 12 (1968-1975) - Oficial Pete Malloy * Ruta 66 (1960-1964) "Route 66" - Tod Stiles Vic Morrow *Combate (1962-1967) - Sargento Saunders *Los intocables (1959) (un episodio, 1960) - Collier *Raíces (miniserie) (1977) - Señor Ames William Shatner * Boston Legal (2004-2008) - Denny Crane * Petrocelli (1974) - Adam North Personajes regulares * Weeds (2010-presente) - Doug Wilson (Kevin Nealon) * Psíquico "Psych" (2009-presente) - Carlton Lassiter (Timothy Omundson) * Alphas (2011-2012) - Dr. Lee Rosen (David Strathairn) * United States of Tara (2009-2011) - Insertos * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2009-2010) - George Castle (Bill Paterson) * CSI: NY (2010) - Roland Carson (Gregory Harrison) * 24 (2001-2010) - Voces adicionales * Medium (2005-2010) - Narrador * Cortes y puntadas "Nip/Tuck" (10 episodes, 2003-2010) - Escobar Gallardo (Robert LaSardo) * Prison Break (2005-2009) - Gobernador Frank Tancredi (John Heard) / Narrador * Doctor House - Voces adicionales * Grimm - Insertos, Voces adicionales * Cómo conocí a tu madre (2006-2007) - Hammond Druthers - Bryan Cranston * La unidad (2006) The Unit - Presentación e insertos * 24 (2003-2004) - Gael Ortega (Jesse Borrego) * Buffy, la cazavampiros (122 episodios, 1997-2003) - Giles (Anthony Head) * Hijos de la playa (2000-2002) - Notch Johnson (Timothy Stack) * Roswell (1999-2002) - Sheriff Jim Valenti (William Sadler) * Juicio familiar (1999-2002) Family Law - Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) * El Camaleón (1996-2000) "The Pretender" - Harold (Michael T. Weiss) * Ángel Negro (2000) "Dark Angel" - Coronel Donald Michael Lydecker - (John Savage) * El closet de Verónica (1999) Veronica's Closet - Tim (John Ritter) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-1998) - Jim Walsh (James Eckhouse) * Seguridad total (1997) - Frank Cisco (James Remar) * Wings "Las alas de Nantucket" (1990-1997) - Joseph Montgomery "Joe" Hackett (Tim Daly) * Escalofríos (1995-1996) Goosebumps - Padre de Grady (Geoffrey Bowes) * Tres por tres (1987-1995, algunos episodios) Full House - Danny Tanner (Bob Saget) * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1994)- Kyle Griffin el Bromista (Bronson Pinchot) * MacGyver (1987-1992) - Murdoc (Michael Des Barres) * Picos Gemelos (1990-1991) - Agente especial Dale Cooper (Kyle MacLachlan) * Llamada de media noche (1988–1991) Midnight Caller - Jack Killian (Gary Cole) * Después de los 30 (1987-1991) Thirtysomething - Michael Steadman (Ken Olin) * TV 101 (1988-1989) - Kevin Keegan (Sam Robards) * ¡Es increíble! (1980-1984) That's Incredible - John Davidson *Muelle 56 (1984) - Cody Allen * La familia Ingalls (1974-1983) Little House on the Prairie - Charles Ingalls (Michael Landon) (algunos capítulos) * Los ángeles de Charlie (1976-1981) - Charlie Townsend (John Forsythe) (Redoblaje) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (1964-1968) - Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) * Ultraman (1966-1967) - Ito (Masanari Nihei) * Mi bella genio (algunos episodios 1965-1970) - Mayor Roger Healey (Bill Daily) * Viaje a las estrellas (27 episodios, Segunda Temporada - 1967) - Chekov (Walter Koenig) Personajes episódicos *''Grimm'' **epis. # 1 - Cartero (Tim Bagley ) (2012) **epis. # 3 - Conductor (Wrick Jones) (2012) **epis. # 5 - Ephram Geiger (Russell Hodgkinson) (2012) **epis. # 7 - James Addison (Ted Rooney) (2012) **epis. # 9 - Padre (Leigh Guyer) (2012) **epis. # 10 - Gerente (Tyrone Henry) (2012) **epis. # 18 - Edgar Waltz (Sebastian Roché) (2012) **epis. # 21 - Thom Carson (Jesse Vint) (2012) **epis. # 22 - Akira Kimura (Brian Tee) (2012) *''Doctor House'' ** epis. # 110 - Eugene Shwartz (Carl Reiner) (2009) ** epis. # 32 - Fletcher Stone (Michael O'Keefe) (2006) * Caso cerrado ** epis. # 132 - John Norwood ( Muse Watson) (2009) * Las aventuras de Merlín ** epis. # 7 - Aulfric (Kenneth Cranham) (2008) *''El Santo (serie de TV)'' ** epis. # 74 - Clerk - Mark - (William Buck) *''Hechizada'' ** epis. # 7- Brush Salesman (Art Lewis) ** epis. # 9- Marvin Grogan / Monster (Roger Ewing) ** epis. # 13 - Kermit (Adam West) ** epis. # 26- Harold Harold (Paul Lynde) ** epis. # 28- Max (Baynes Barron) ** epis. # 45 - Indio (Tom Nardini) ** epis. # 52 - Charles MacBain (Peter Duryea) ** epis. # 66/67 - George Barkley (Steve Franken) ** epis. # 82 - Dan (Marty Ingels) ** epis. # 85 - TV Man (Paul Dooley) *''Los invencibles de Némesis '' ** epis. # 06 - Margoli - (Peter Arne) ** epis. # 07 - Pieter - (Stephen Yardley) ** epis. # 08 - Frank Edwards - (Michael Standing) ** epis. # 09 - Carlos - Steven Berkoff ** epis. # 11 - Withers - (Brandon Brady) ** epis. # 12 - Croft - (Gerald Harper) ** epis. # 13 - Jackson - (Laurie Asprey) ** epis. # 29 - Empleado de importación - (Nicolas Chagrin) *''Los inventores '' ** epis. # ¿? - "Leonardo, el sueño de volar" - Leonardo Da Vinci ** epis. # ¿? - "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes" - Narrador ** epis. # ¿? - "Edison, el mago de la Luz" - Narrador *''Los locos Addams'' ** epis. # 46 - Oficial Hix (Bill White Jr.) * Reportera del crimen ** temp. 5, epis. 6 - Ken Parrish (David Naughton) (1988) * Los Hart investigadores ** epis. # 02 - Stephen Maxwell (Craig Wasson) (1979) *''Los tres chiflados '' ** epis. # 102 - Terry "Slipperyfinger" Hargan (Tiny Brauer) ** epis. # 107 - Murgitroyd, el mago (Philip Van Zandt) *''MacGyver '' ** epis. # 01 - Murdoc (Michael Des Barres) / Jefe de Laboratorio ** epis. # 12 - Quayle (Christopher Neame) ** epis. # 20 - Francois Villars (Paul Verdier) ** epis. # 88 - Frank Skinner (Malcolm Stewart) *''Viaje a las estrellas'' ** epis. # 04 - Lt. Cmdr. Gary Mitchell - (Gary Lockwood) ** epis # 9, segunda temporada "Metarmofosis" - Zefram Cochrane (Glenn Corbett) Miniseries * San Agustín (2010) - Macrobio (Dietrich Hollinderbäumer) * Anno Domini (1985) A.D. - Lucio Valerio (Neil Dickson) Anime *Digimon Tamers - Dobermon *Digimon Frontier - Seraphimon *Yu Yu Hakusho - Tarukane y Ootake *Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu - Insertos, Padre de Tessa, Profesor Fujisaki, Richard Mardukas (Ep. 8) *Dragon Ball (episodios 1-60) - Narrador, Voces diversas *Heat Guy J - Mauro *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Miembro de Seele 1 (Doblaje original) *Remi - David, Inspector Ames Eagle (eps. 45, 46 y 47) *Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba, Peter Wong, Narración *Sailor Moon - Kenji Tsukino (1ra voz), George, Shun Hayase, Sergai Ayimob *Doraemon - Padre de Nobisuke *Initial D - Voces diversas *Gundam Wing - Duque Dermail, Maestro G, Voces diversas *Martian Successor Nadesico - Refugiado de la Tierra, villano de Gekiganger 3, general de Nadesico, cuidador de orfanato *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Conde Percival Von Phersen *Yakumo Tatsu - Mikachihiko *El duende mágico - Voces adicionales *Birdy the Mighty - Maestro Películas de anime Akio Ōtsuka ''' *Ghost In The Shell 2: Inocencia (2004) - Batou *Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual (1995) - Batou '''Mugihito *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2009) - Keel Lorentz *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2007) - Keel Lorentz Otros *Se levanta el viento (2013) - Castorp *La colina de las amapolas (2011) - Director Tokumaru *Redline (2009) - Participación sin identificar *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz (2004) - Insertos *El regreso del gato (2002) - Toto (Yosuke Saito) *La guerra de los mapaches (1994) - Reverendo Tsurukame *Porco Rosso (1992) - Señor Piccolo / Insertos (redoblaje) *Recuerdos del Ayer (1991) - Padre de Taeko / Insertos / Voces adicionales *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (1989) - Okino (redoblaje) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses (1988) - Dolbar *Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento (1984) - Azul (redoblaje) *El ave de fuego (1980) - Godo (Kaneto Shiozawa) Series animadas *Don Gato y su pandilla - Panza *Los Picapidera - Gran Gazoo / Arnoldo *Los Simpson - Frank Grimes *Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Batiduende *Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) - Voces adicionales *Marvel Super Heroes - Loki (Len Carlson) *Protagonistas de la historia - Pierre Curie (Capítulo "Marie Curie") *Conde Pátula - Señor Roberto (Capítulo "La restauración") Telenovelas brasileñas * Ronda de Piedra - Voces adicionales * Mujeres de arena - Cesar (Henri Pagnoncelli) * El viaje - Alberto Rezende (Claudio Cavalcanti) * Hermanos Coraje - Delegado Gerson Louzada (Flávio Galvão) * Terra Nostra - Juvenal (Adhenor de Souza) * Chocolate con pimienta - Epaminondas (Ary França) * Gabriela - Coronel Ribeirinho (Harildo Deda) Documentales *Curiosidad - Presentador (Martin Sheen) (Ep. ¿Qué hay debajo de nosotros?) (2011) *Gigantes del océano - Doug Allen * En busca de la verdad (2005) - Voces diversas *Indonesia salvaje (1999) - Narrador *Cómicos en el escenario - Tom Arnold *Me parece conocido - William Sanderson / Dustin Hoffman Audiolibros *Liderazgo basado en principios - Stephen R. Covey Dirección de doblaje * Grimm (2012-) * El robo más grande de la historia (2013) * Thunderstruck (2012) * Freelancers (2012) * Anna Karenina (2012) * Bel Ami (2012) * Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) * Get the Gringo(2012) * Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) * Abduction (2011) (doblaje mexicano) * La invención de Hugo Cabret (2da versión) (2011) * Súper 8 (2da versión) (2011) * The Rum Diary (2011) * I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) * Temporada de brujas (2011) * Los próximos tres días (2010) * 22 Balas (2010) (doblaje de Cuernavaca) * Psíquico (temp. 4, 2009) * Prison Break (2005-2009) * Los secretos del poder (2009) * Stay Cool (2009) * From Mexico with Love (2009) * La competencia (2009) * Echelon Conspiracy (2009) * Pepper Dennis (2007) * En busca de la verdad (2005-1007) * El diablo viste a la moda (2006) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) * El centinela (2006) * El último rey de Escocia (2006) * En sus zapatos (2005) * Medium (2005) * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) * Gracias por fumar (2005) * En busca de la verdad (2005) * Cómo conocí a tu madre (2005) * El umbral (2005) * Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) * El gran pez (2003) * Devorador de pecados (2003) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (3ra versión) (2003) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) * Nunca más (2002) * Ali (2001) * Rocky (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky IV (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky V (redoblaje 2000) * Shuten Doji (2000) * Un cuento americano 4 (1999) * Un cuento americano 3 (1998) * El Chacal (1997) * El rescate (1996) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994, redoblaje) * Ricky Ricón (1994) * Perfume de mujer (1992) * África mía (1985, redoblaje) * Estados Alterados (1980) * Dan Shay (178-1979) Cine y televisión mexicana * Ringside (2005) Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro de la protagonista ("Pulgoso") * Rosa salvaje (1987) * Los años felices (1984) * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * La recta final (1966) - * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Enlaces externos * La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Carlos Becerril Trivia * Ha participado en diversas ocasiones con Salvador Delgado, Victor Covarrubias y Victor Hugo Aguilar; de este ultimo a sido enemigo en el doblaje de: El rey escorpion, El dia final, La batalla de Riddick y Asalto en la carcel 13, en todas interpreto al villano. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro